Crimson Hope
by AriTheDoggo
Summary: Long before Skyward Sword, when the land was still called the Land of Hylia, the land was at war. Greedy lords limited their abilities, and those that protested were imprisoned unjustly. But no matter the struggle, heroes will rise and hope will grow, like a crimson flame. (Based on the 25th anniversary manga by Akira Himikawa. Pre-Skyward Sword. Was a oneshot, then it wasn't.)
1. Part I

**This story is rated T for violence and (Spoiler alert) character death. There will be no bad language or anything like that. Thank you for bothering, and I hope you enjoy the story!**

 _ **Crimson Hope - Part I**_

"I _dare_ you to… uh… eat this flower!" The young, bright blonde girl giggled, holding the yellow petaled plant towards the boy.

"No!" The boy, with hair of a dark gold, protested. "Flowers are living things! I won't eat one unless I'm really starving!"

The girl frowned. "Come on! It's just _one_ wild flower! There are hundreds more!"

The boy shook his head. "No!" He stuck his tongue out at the girl, who squealed.

"Meany!"

* * *

Long ago, in a time long since forgotten by the people that lived on the island of Skyloft, life was not so peaceful that children could run amuck and play as these two could. Instead, they cowered indoors, fearing for their fathers and brothers, who were fighting against a demonic army in the land far below where the Hylian people lived during the Era of Sky.

The battling went on for years and years in the Land of Hylia. Each day, another wife, child, friend… all would fall to their knees, despairing for their loved ones that had their lives taken from them at a time that was all too soon. Not a single soul or family was spared, either passing too soon or trapped in mourning for their lost.

It did not help that their leaders were greedy, seeking rise in power over the safety of the people. "After all," they would say, "aren't those the same thing?"

 _No_ , those who were brave enough to argue would protest. The leaders would hide away, never seeing the likes of which their people were up against. The people were angry because of this, their anger stirred up all the more by the constant death of loved ones while their leaders sat upon their thrones in a state of thoughtless stupor.

They sought to make the protesters their leaders. The strong warriors, who sought nothing more than the welfare and safety of their people. The ones who had _experienced_ battle, instead of hiding away within the comfort and safety of their stone castles.

This made their lords furious. One such lord, Lord Dagianis, declared the protesters traitors, as well as bringers of chaos. He framed and imprisoned the strongest of them, their most inspirational warrior, for acts that looked horrific in the eyes of the people. Those that believed sought to leave the man in prison for life, much to the delight of Lord Dagianis.

The slowly growing light of hope, which had been planted in the hearts of the people by this warrior, was snuffed out. _If the one who fought for us would commit such a crime,_ they thought, _then what is the point of rebellion?_

Four years later… something changed. The Demon King charged the fortress of Lord Kishus, where all the lords were meeting. They were viciously murdered by the demons, none of them being trained in the art of combat, none armed, and their people unwilling to aid them.

Without their leaders, despite their incompetence, the people were at a loss. So they searched the fortresses, seeking out for _something_ to aid them.

The people found the remains of the lords' notes and documents, and found that many of the people in the prisons were innocent of the crimes… including the one who had brought hope to the people at a time that seemed so long ago.

* * *

The man's breaths came shallow and weezy. His tattered and bloodied tunic hung over his scarred chest, his hands, torso, legs, arms, neck, and feet shackled to the wall, as they had been since he was imprisoned. Dry blood from long ago remained, its trail frozen from his mouth to his chin.

" _How dare you? You_ murdered _that_ child _! How_ dare _you stir us up in our anger when you are no better than the ones that already lead us?"_ The voices echoed angrily.

 _When was that?_ He wondered. It felt like _years_ since he had seen the light of the sun and felt the grass and dirt of the land beneath his feet. It felt like _centuries_ since he had seen the wide blue sky, with cotton clouds drifting lazily above. It felt like _eons_ since he felt the slightest sliver of peace or hope.

He was shattered, his spirit broken and beaten. His honor was long gone, replaced by an empty void.

 _What has the world come to?_ He knew not what fate had befallen his friends and dearest companions. Perhaps they had all been killed. Perhaps that was why no servant had come to feed or hydrate him in weeks - or at least, what had _felt_ like weeks. His internal clock was long since broken. Perhaps his fate was to rot there, to die of starvation.

However, all he could feel was guilt, despite knowing he had never committed that crime. He should've stayed underground. Anonymity was safe. He shouldn't have rebelled. Then he could've been out there on the front lines, doing _something_ useful.

His long ears pricked at the sound of footsteps. 'Twas not the sound of a servant's cloth shoes, but instead, the sound of metal against stone. They were most likely dragging in a new prisoner. Perhaps it was someone that was innocent of their crime, framed because of their possible rise to power.

 _At the very least, it means that they have not all been killed._ As long as Hylia's people lived on, there was hope for them. There was hope for continued survival… but for how long?

The metal footsteps stopped. They stopped right in front of the thick, wood cell door before him, keeping away the tiniest sliver of light.

He heard the clink of keys. _I must be asleep._ He had had many dreams of being released. He knew that it was pointless to hope. He would wake up _any_ second, now, the hooded servant prodding him to wake him and bring him his food.

Instead, the door creaked open, revealing a group of men. _My hearing seems to be failing me._ His sight was blurred by the sudden light.

"Link…" The leader of them addressed, sending a jolt through the man's body. "Link the hero."

The prisoner's eyesight cleared, and there before him stood a regal, battle hardened looking man. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, due to the many souls that were now crowding themselves into his cell.

"Lord Dagianis - the man who framed you - has been killed by the Demon King." The prisoner tilted his head at the man, now vaguely recalling that _this_ was the man that had called him a disgrace because of his crimes.

" _You sought us to rebel, for the sake of the survival of the people, but here you are! Murdering. You are no better than those that already lead us, aren't you?"_ This very man had been cold towards him.

"Please come out into the light of day," Another, younger, pleaded. "The Demon King's army will soon be upon us, and we have not a leader."

A tempting proposal. But he could recall this one regarding him with shock, which quickly shifted to disgust.

The prisoner looked up at the ceiling, away from the faces. "After locking me away for so long… calling me a criminal and a disgrace… you seek my aid?" His voice was coarse and dry from the lack of use. He had not spoken often… for what reason would one have for speaking if they were locked in a cell, all alone?

He could sense fear and the stench of draining hope. There was the same air on the day when he was convicted of a crime he had not, but may as well have, committed. After all, that innocent child would not have been murdered had he obeyed.

"Not only have I been disgraced and spat upon," the prisoner stated absently, "but I have not the strength to fight." He finally met the eyes of the man who seemed to have taken up the mantle of leader for this group. They were hardened and defeated looking, but at the same time there was a glimmer of hope. "I have been starved and beaten. How can one lead a hopeful people when they have been weakened and broken over the course of _years_?" _One whose hope had broken long ago?_

The leader narrowed his eyes. "We know the truth, now. We understand that Lord Dagianis was the one who killed that child, all for the sake of your condemnation four years ago."

Four years? It had seemed much longer. The man supposed that it made sense, considering that the only entertainment of sleeping and staring at the cold stone walls would cause time to drag by slowly.

"You are the only one who can lead us," Another, wizened looking man chimed in. "You are experienced in the art of war. Without you, we shall not be able to drive off the Demon king, and the Land of Hylia will certainly fall to ashes."

This one had shook his head, face expressing deepest disappointment in the prisoner.

The leader raised a sheathed sword. "Your weapon. Orville has tended to it for the past four years. Do you remember not the battles you won us with this blade?"

The prisoner closed his eyes. All he could think of was the countless deaths. His comrades, killed brutally. The mothers and children, killed in the flames.

"I do not," the prisoner replied simply, meeting the leader's eyes, "for none of the battles were truly won."

Another young man - _too_ young to be fighting in a war - pushed his way forward. "I've heard a lot about you, Sir. The child that was murdered - that was my younger sister."

All the prisoner could feel was a numb ache of pain.

"I witnessed her being dragged away by _Lord_ Dagianis's soldiers." The boy spat out the title with great hatred. "I know that it wasn't your fault, and now, so does everyone else. Please," The boy pleaded, looking up with hopeful, shining green eyes. "Help us."

The prisoner closed his eyes again. But he already knew the answer.

"And here I thought that I would be destined to die here. A pointless, guilt ridden life." The prisoner's - no, _Link's_ \- eyes flashed open. "But if I can be of service to you, than I will do what I can."

 _It's time… to come out of the shadows._

* * *

 **Hi _again_. ****I literally updated _Before_ like, a few hours ago. And I started this story _after_ I updated. And I've already written two parts. It was originally going to be a one shot, but then it ended up needing too many words. So here you go! (Yes, I'll still update _Before_ weekly)** **I hope you enjoyed part one! There are going to be at _least_ three parts total as of now.**

 **So, if you enjoyed part one, keep reading (when I get the next parts out)! If you didn't, hey, just leave a review and tell me how much you hated it! But if you _did_ like it, I would LOVE it if you reviewed anyway!**

 **Sincerely (No guarantees),**

 **Ari~**


	2. Part II

_**Crimson Hope - Part II**_

Hylia watched her people from her throne in the sky, preparing to go to the surface to put her plan into action.

The other gods saw nothing but pitifulness, suffering, and darkness on the surface. Even the loftwings, her own creation, sought that she give up her plan to free the people of her land.

Hylia saw something else in the people. She saw their strength, and willingness to fight. She saw their reverence for the land they lived upon.

But most of all, Hylia saw a growing flame, and though it sometimes shrank, there were other times where it roared with strength. That flame was hope. Hope that her beloved people still held, despite the darkness and malice of the army they fought against. Despite the cruelty and greed of their leaders, whom she had led the Demon King's army to, in order to end their pitiful reign over her people.

The greatest example, of course, was the mortal whom she held in highest regard. He continued to fight, despite the pains others would inflict upon him. His strength and courage rivaled that of the gods. Her chosen champion.

Link.

* * *

"Greetings!" Kaepora, the man who had led the group who had come to free Link, cried out to the army. The thousands of warriors went silent, eager to discover what was to come to pass. "I am sure you have all heard of the deaths of our lords and leaders. But perhaps this is not as saddening as we had previously though. We can now choose leaders that care for something other than power!" The army cheered in triumph.

"I have already been chosen to aid in your leadership," Kaepora continued after the soldiers had quieted. "based upon your own wantings." The army once again cheered it's agreement. "However!" Kaepora's voice sounded slightly exasperated by the rowdiness of the soldiers. "I am not trained in the art of war. I could not lead you to battle with wisdom and clever plans. But there is another," Kaepora said, turning around, "who can. One who is willing to lead you, despite being wrongfully accused years ago"

Kaepora stepped back, and Link stood, making his way to the front and center of the platform. Murmurings spread through the army like a wildfire.

Link closed his eyes and drew in a breath to compose himself. These voices… it reminded Link of when these same people had shouted against him the day he was found 'guilty.'

 _"You murdered that child!"_

 _"You're no better than those you_ _protest against!"_

 _"If you could commit such a crime, perhaps there is no hope for us."_

 _"Shame on you, and all of your seed!"_

 _"Disgrace!"_

 _"Shameful excuse for a Hylian!"_

He opened his eyes, completely composed and ready to address them. "People of Hylia!" Link called. The army silenced. "I know that many of you are distrusting of me."

"And won't trust you anytime soon!" A voice called angrily from the soldiers before him.

"And that," Link continued, "is perfectly fine. I am not here to prove my innocence. However, right now, despite our… differences of opinion, we all have a common goal."

Link looked around the army. He could easily spot boys who couldn't be past their sixteenth birthday. He saw men with gray hairs and tired eyes, dull from the horrible sights they had seen.

"I can see it in your eyes," Link said. "You have all been broken and beaten. You have seen things that our predecessors haven't even seen in nightmares. All of us have suffered, whether from the death of a wife, a child…" Link paused. "A sister, or a brother. Friends and comrades. All of us have been affected by this war."

The army was silent.

"No matter our differences, we all have that in common, as well as something else," Link said. He smiled, his hesitancy from before, gone. "Hope! Hope burns, whether a tiny ember or a raging fire, within all of us!"

The soldiers hesitated, before some began to cheer.

"We are all willing to fight and die for the end of this seemingly eternal suffering!"

This cheer was less hesitant, and more joined in.

"We are all willing to fight for our wives, our children, and this wonderful land that the goddesses have created for us!"

The army roared its agreement.

Link closed his eyes and blocked out the cheers for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. "My dear Land of Hylia…" his eyes flashed open, and a wide, hopeful smile consumed his face. "Though the hearts of the people, the trials and tribulations, may, and will, change with time, may this land's beauty, pride, and purity forever remain!"

The army erupted into cheers. Link glanced backward, where Kaepora smiled and nodded approvingly.

As the cries died out, Link turned back to face his comrades. "If you have need of me…" he called, "...then I will forever fight to defend you." He raised his hand upward in a fist. "Let us fight together, children of Hylia!"

The army cheered loudly as Link turned away and stood at the back of the wooden platform, Kaepora taking his place.

"I am sure that you all recognized that man," Kaepora said. "For that was none other than Link." The soldiers cheered once more. "Four years ago, he was framed by Lord Dagianis for a crime he did not commit. Yet he still agreed to come to our aid! He is experienced in battle, once a head strategist for the army. He knows how to lead us in war, and he will bring us to freedom from the chains of demons that threaten to bind us!"

The army cheered loudly.

Kaepora opened his mouth to continue his speech, when sudden confusion rippled through the soldiers. They were all pointing upward…

Link followed their gazes, and was shocked at what he saw. _What-?!_

A crimson bird - monstrous in size - was gliding toward them.

Link furrowed his brow as the people instinctively began firing arrows. This beast - it did not _feel_ like a demon.

Link gasped as he spotted a glint of white and gold on its back.

"Hold your fire!" Link shouted. "There's someone on it!"

The order spread around, and the soldiers stopped what they had been doing, their eyes instead following the bird's regal, crimson wings.

Link leapt out of the way as the bird swooped towards the platform, rolling to absorb the impact. He felt the platform shake as the beast landed heavily. Link could feel the wind swirling and pushing past him before the bird rested its wings at its sides.

A woman dismounted, and stood tall, towering above the tallest of men. She was clad in a snowy white gown, trimmed with gold, matching the flow of her long golden locks that fell far past her back. Her eyes were brightest blue, as if the sky itself lived within her, her irises a window to inside.

"I am the White Goddess, Hylia," the woman said, her voice divine and graceful, loud enough for all to hear. "I have come to aid you in your fight against evil."

 _Goddess_? Link gasped. He pushed his way forward.

"Coming here was pointless, Hylia," a voice spoke from the loftwing, disappointment dripping from its words. "These people are so fearful they cannot see between their guardian goddess and the monsters who wish their destruction! The one I seek will not be found, here. They are of no use to fight alongside us!"

"No use?!" Link couldn't help but exclaim. He stood up, meeting the beast's pride filled golden eyes. "If you seek souls to fight alongside, there is not a more willing and able people. We will defeat the Demon King!"

"Oh?" The loftwing sounded amused. "And who might _you_ be?"

"I am Link, a knight of the Land of Hylia," Link replied simply. "We humans may seem small in the eyes of a god, but there are those that remain among us with the courage to fight!"

"Hmph," The beast scoffed. "If this is _truly_ so, then prove this to me!" The loftwing then proceeded to launch upward, sending wind towards the soldiers due to its powerful wings, before disappearing into the clouds above.

"The Demon King will soon raze the surface with the fires of destruction," Hylia said, drawing Link's attention back toward her. "I cannot simply stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin. My people, you can escape to the skies!"

Murmurs echoed through the soldiers, but Link remained firm, his eyes trained on the goddess.

Hylia raised a sword, made of otherworldly ores that glinted in the sunlight. "This is the Master Sword, a blade that repels evil. It shall sunder the earth, and act as a pillar to support the land as it makes its way up to the sky.

"And yet," she continued, "it was created by the gods, meant for our use alone," Hylia said. "In order to exert its power on the surface, it must be reforged by human hands." Hylia stepped towards Link, and offered the sword to him. "The hands of the most honorable hero in the land."

The army began to whisper, but Link heard it not. His mind, instead, raged like a swirling storm. _Why_ me _?_ Of all she could choose, why did the goddess consider _him_ her best option?

Link shook his head. "Benevolent Hylia, I was imprisoned for a long time. I am weak, my strength and my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword. There is another, more _favorable_ individual fit for the position."

The goddess seemed to frown, though Link was not sure if she showed emotions in the same way humans did. She then shook her head. "This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished," She said calmly.

"Link," She continued, bringing Link to absolute alertness. She had spoken his name with such… _respect_? No, there seemed to be something _more_ than that in it. _Perhaps I'm simply hearing things._ "Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?"

Shameful mutters spread through the army. _They believe that they made a mistake, imprisoning me. They think that Hylia will not choose another._

 _Regardless of whether they are humans or gods…_ Link chuckled internally. _All of them seek my answer. Truly, they use me whenever it suits them._

But similarly to that day just a short while ago, when they were pleading for him to come with them, out of the shadows and into the light, he already knew the answer.

"I accept."

* * *

 **'Ello again! The final part count for this story is three, BUT I am planning an epilogue! So... yeah. You're welcome.**

 **As per usual, if you notice any errors or have any suggestions for improvement, I am completely open! That's one of the main reasons I started publishing fan fiction, after all!**

 **Anyway, onto the replies to the reviews!**

 **MeaninglessMayhem: To be honest, I wasn't expecting this, either. I was just going to write a Skyward Sword one shot about Link and Zellie as kids, but then THIS came up, and it was just SO much better. Anyway, THAT'S why there was that little snipit at the beginning of part one. I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **bladeofthebookworms:** **I'm glad! This was a bit of a spontaneous creation, but the same is actually true for _Before_ , so, hey, whatevs (did I _seriously_ just say _"whatevs_?" What does that even _mean_?). I LOVE that manga - it's actually one of the things that got me super into Zelda. I am SO glad I spent all my money on _Hyrule Historia_ , now! ****Anyway, once again, I am so glad that you like it so far!**

 **Hmm... what else? Um... well, if you enjoyed this part, I'm glad! Leave a review and tell me what you liked! If you didn't, leave a review, anyway! But don't just write "I'd rather stare at the sun for the next two hours than read another second of this," because, for one, _ouch._ For two, I can't fix it if you don't tell me _why_! So first, tell me why you didn't like it. You may _then_ proceed to tell me how much you hate it.**

 **Sincerely (Probably),**

 **Ari**


	3. Part III

_**Crimson Hope - Part III**_

Hylia narrowed her eyes and the Demon King and his army approached her people. With them, they brought an aura of foul, dreary darkness.

" _So the goddess herself has come to die with her people,"_ The Demon King chuckled, his voice sending shivers through all. " _That will make this much easier. This time,"_ He continued, his voice raised, shaking the earth. " _I will rule everything! I will make the legacy of the gods_ mine _!"_

"I'm afraid," the goddess replied, "that this will be far more difficult than you believe, Demise." She raised her hand, and from it erupted a golden light. "My people, may you fight valiantly! May you succeed and triumph in battle!"

The soldiers cheered, before all rushed into battle with their mightiest cries.

The golden light Hylia created struck the Demon King, holding back his ferocious power.

 _Hurry, Link,_ Hylia pleaded to her chosen champion from afar. _There is only so long that I can keep his full power at bay._

* * *

Rioshi inched towards the door where Link had confined himself, working endlessly on reforging the Master Sword. _It's awfully hot, down here._ But to reforge a blade, one needed fire, right?

While Link worked, many people were dying, out there. The other races had joined them, their goddess succeeding in holding the worst of the Demon King's power back. However, even an almighty goddess had only so much power. _We need the Master Sword. Quickly._

Rioshi knew that the blacksmiths had estimated it would take five days at the very least, but he couldn't help worrying. Maybe Link could use help? Maybe that would speed up the process?

Rioshi was about to open the door of the forgery when it slammed open, seemingly on its own. Rioshi would have been knocked out, but he managed to jump out of the way before impact.

There, in the doorway, stood the hero, wiping sweat from his forehead. He saw Rioshi, and smiled. "Sorry about that. I simply got a bit excited." Link nodded to the doorway. "The sword is done. All it needs now is to cool down."

That was… quicker than expected, Rioshi had to admit. The expert blacksmiths had estimated five days, at the very _least_ , to reforge the sword _._ "Um… is it actually more than a lump of metallic goo?"

Link nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "Follow me."

The hero led the boy into the forgery, heat seeming to rival that of a volcano's peak.

Link then made his way to a bucket, the Master Sword's hilt peeking over the top. The warrior grabbed it and pulled it out, sending droplets flying.

The blade was noticeably different. Instead of the straight edges of most swords, the place where the blade met the hilt dipped narrower, the blade itself longer.

"It took a lot of work," Link said, setting the sword on a nearby, counter (He had wiped a lot of ashes off of the counter…) "but I think I managed."

"Wow…" Rioshi mumbled. It looked as if it had just been forged. Not a single weld line showed. He then shook his head quickly. "We need you to hurry, Link! Time is running out!" The hero may have finished early, but that did not change the fact that a war was just outside the door.

Link nodded grimly. "It's almost done cooling," the hero said, nodding towards it. "It is in our best interests that Hylia holds on just a little longer."

* * *

Cries echoed from everywhere in the great and spacious plain, blood spilling upon the yellowed grass underfoot.

Link rushed into battle, the Master Sword cutting through the monsters like a knife through butter. Despite Link's… _reforging_ , it somehow remained sharp and balanced. It was easily the best weapon he had ever used.

After slicing down another monster, he heard a shrill cry and jerked his head towards it.

A man was on the ground, bleeding from the mouth. Above him stood the towering Demon King, Demise.

The man was Kaepora. _He's their only real leader…_ Link realized. _I can't let him die!_ Heck, Link didn't want _anyone_ to die. But that could only happen an ideal world that didn't exist.

Link rushed forward as Demise prepared the killing blow. Instead of it ending Kaepora's life, it cut through Link's torso with a burning fury.

Link, however, managed not to cry out, keeping his screams on the inside. He turned to Kaepora. "Run!" Link ordered, keeping any pain and emotion out of his voice, before quickly blocking a swipe by the Demon King.

" _Oh?"_ the Demon King said, amused. " _What do we have here? An ant who has the courage to continue? How interesting!"_

Link did not reply, instead focusing on blocking the blows, each of which could end his life if they managed to impact.

" _Weep!"_ Demise shouted, slashing. Link ducked another fatal blow. " _Howl! Turn and flee! Cast off your armor and kneel before me, and I may grant you the honor of serving us."_

Demise pulled a surprise move, slashing, not with his blade, but with his clawed hands. Link, who had not expected it, cried out as it slashed through his side and already bloodied chest.

" _Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?"_

Link panted as Demise drew away his sword, awaiting the bleeding swordsman's answer.

"I…" Link winced at the weakness in his voice, before forcing it out. "I am not afraid to die. But before I do," Link continued, his voice gaining in strength despite the pain that seared through his flesh, "I _will_ see your defeat!"

The demon chuckled and slashed at Link once more with his talons, striking him to the ground. " _Foolish worm!"_

Demise then left Link to die, continuing on to kill those _worthy_ of the Demon King's time.

Link laid there, his breaths rough and shaky. _So this is what dying feels like._ His hazy blue eyes swept around what he could see. Flames battered the field, many others lying on the ground, dead or dying.

 _My hometown. The beautiful air… the mountains… the rivers… all of it, reduced to this._ Link coughed, his throat dry and sore. _Will this be the last thing I ever see?_

Then a familiar cry and beating of wings sounded, the Crimson Loftwing landing before him.

" _Climb atop my back,"_ the loftwing called regally. " _I have not been disappointed. It would be a shame for the strongest mortal I've had the honor of beholding to die here, of all places."_

Link slowly pulled himself to his feet, letting himself cough a couple of times before he slowly mounted the loftwing, Master Sword gripped firmly in hand.

Link felt great bliss as the loftwing took off into the sky, a soaring joy and freedom he had not felt since youth.

" _You still have work yet to do,"_ the loftwing said, beating its great wings. " _I will aid you - so long as you promise to fly with me henceforth."_

Link smiled. "Yes… I swear it!"

The loftwing then let out a call, and three others answered. In a flash of light, three dragons appeared, circling about the loftwing and its rider.

The sword in Link's hand began to vibrate, before it assumed a cerulean glow. He raised it to his eye and looked at it with deep confusion. "Wha-"

At the peak of the narrow part of the blade, three united triangles, perfectly symmetrical, engraved themselves. _What does it mean?_

" _The legacy of the gods dwells within the Master Sword,"_ one of the dragons said with a deep, rumbling voice. " _Hero! Present thy sword unto the goddess Hylia!"_

Link nodded, and the loftwing swooped downward, to where Hylia stood.

"Goddess!" Link called.

Hylia turned to him with a smile. The loftwing landed before her, and Link leapt off. He then turned to Hylia and knelt, offering the sword up. "The sword has been reforged, as well as blessed by the three dragons."

"Thank you, my champion," Hylia said. Link felt the sword leave his hands.

He looked up to see the monsters shrieking and retreating as the earth began to quake.

"My people!" Hylia called, voice loud enough for all of the humans to hear. "Gather at the castle! It is time to take to the sky!"

It did not take long for the remaining people to reach the castle. Hylia then, as promised, rent the earth. However, there was one who did not make it

"Link, take the sword!" She called from the loftwing's back as they, and the plot of land, soared into the sky. "Enter it into the earth, and it shall be a pillar to guide the land to the sky!"

Link nodded as the sword fell to the ground with a clatter. He picked it up in his grip and held it above the earth below him. He took a deep breath.

The sword plunged into the earth, a pillar of light erupting from it. Link released the hilt and smiled as the sword began to rise.

 _Guided by the loftwing… they shall all be safe. They shall suffer no more._

"Link!" A familiar voice cried. _Rioshi._ "Jump into the light! Please!" the boy pleaded. "What are you doing?!"

Link felt the last of his strength leave him and collapsed to the ground, his tunic soaked through with blood.

"May you… thrive, my comrades," Link coughed, bringing up specks of blood. "I pray for your happiness… with all my heart."

He managed to roll onto his back so that he could see the island rising, above. _In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you. But my body is heavy. It feels as though I am stuck to the ground. Curses!_

He watched the soaring blur of red. Link's eyesight was beginning to fail him. _Loftwing… I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. But I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish._

Link drew in one last, rattling breath. _My spirit will always be with you._

He exhaled, and the pain was gone.

* * *

" _Where have you hidden the triforce?!"_ Demise roared as Hylia's light enveloped him.

"It has gone to a place you will never reach," Hylia said, her voice strong. "A sacred place that evil will never violate, there to be protected by my devoted people."

" _They rest in the hands of the Hylians? Curse you, Goddess!"_ Demise roared as he vanished into Hylia's seal. " _This does not end here! That power will be_ mine _! And when that day comes, we_ demons _shall rule over the world as_ kings _!"_

Then his darkness vanished into the sealing rock.

Hylia took a quick, relieved breath. But that was when she felt another presence leave the world, and she drew in a shocked breath.

She used her power to warp to where she had last felt the soul of her devoted champion, and lo and behold, there, lying still and bloodied on the ground, was he.

"Link..." She whispered, running towards him and pulling him into her arms. "Link!" She cried, shaking him, hoping that he would awaken.

"Your imprisonment…" She whispered, "...was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword, hammered and honed so that it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit for the Master Sword. The sword was tempered by your spirit… you woke it… and will serve as its master for all eternity."

Hylia felt something on her face. Something the other gods had never, and could never hope to feel.

Tears.

"This is because you deeply love the Land of Hylia… and _all_ of its people…" The hot tears trailed down her face. "...as I do."

She sobbed into her deceased champion's tunic, ignoring the blood that was staining her gown. "But because of this… your life has been so _full_ of suffering. I have watched you… and felt your pain like a knife through my body."

 _So this is what…"love" is._ Hylia had never before understood the pain of widows who had lost their lovers in battle. She was pained by the loss of every Hylian, of course, but that was... different.

Goddesses weren't supposed to have favorites, but she was not sure how she could go on without her hero.

She raised her head from his body, more tears falling from her eyes. The goddess looked down at his face, where his vibrant, kind blue eyes were concealed... eyes that she could never hope to see again...

...Or _could_ she?

Her eyes grew wide as the idea came to her. _That… that could work!_ It would sound completely ridiculous to those above, but to Hylia, it was worth it.

"I will ensure," she said, her voice still hoarse from crying, but growing in strength as she wiped away her tears, "that your gentle, heroic spirit will live again. In order to do so… I must shed my divinity. The next time we meet, we shall be as equals." Hylia smiled. The price to give a spirit new life, a divine being would have to strip themselves of divinity, instead taking on mortal form and being reborn alongside the one revived. To her fellow gods, it was idiotic and foolish. To her, however, it was completely worth it.

"However, the time is not now." Hylia said. "I will continue to watch the land until the Demon King's seal begins to weaken. Until then, I hope that your rest is peaceful."

 _When Demise threatens to return… when the Land of Hylia is in danger… we shall be reborn._

* * *

 **That's not creepy or stalker like at all, Hylia. But I guess that she does whatever she wants. She's a goddess and whatnot, sOoOoOo...**

 **That's the end. It's all over. No more for this story.**

 **...I had you there, didn't I? Of COURSE that's not the end! There's a epilogue, finished and just waiting for me to correct its many grammatical errors! I already had to correct the section title, because it said that it was a _prologue._ Anyway, what with continuing this another chapter... what can I say except "You're Welcome"? (Sorry, not sorry XD)**

 **As per usual, do notify me of anything that could be improved or fixed. Even the SMALLEST grammar error is important! It MUST be killed with fire!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story (so far, heheh)! Now, onto the replies!**

 **bladeofthebookworms: It was actually far more difficult to write this story than I thought it would be. Manga doesn't really have a sense of time frames or anything! They're just all like, "Oh, now we're here. Dope." There's not a ton of logic (I still love the Zelda ones tho), and it makes it extremely difficult to give the story a sense of realism. The same goes for the dialogue! I thought that Link wouldn't just all the sudden be accepted. He has to _work_ for it! WORK FOR IT! I'm glad you think I got it right! I'm also glad that you enjoy it so much! :D**

 **Oracle of Hylia: Welp, we've got _some_ Hylink in here. Maybe I should write other one shots about them... I'm not great at writing any sort of romance, but hey, I managed this! I'm so glad you think so! *Gasp* That's blasphemy!**

 **Once again (or is this the first time? Ack, conundrum alert), thank you all for the support! Hopefully I keep writing this so that it doesn't suck!**

 **Sincerely (Could be lying),**

 **Ari**


	4. Epilogue

_**Crimson Hope - Epilogue**_

Years passed, the people of Hylia living in peace alongside the loftwings, great birds that were given unto them by the goddess. The people who lived during the war passed on their tales of battle to their children, who passed them on to their own. However, like all things, the stories were changed and morphed by time. By the time a few hundred years had passed, the stories were vague, the name of the hero that saved them all long since forgotten. After that, it wasn't long until the hero's role was completely erased from recollection. The people were oblivious, only knowing a vague fraction of the true story.

Then, thousands of years after the ascension of Hylia's people, winged beasts began to swarm the skies. The people once again took upon themselves the art of the sword, and, with the aid of their loftwings, beat them back.

Despite the small skirmishes with monsters, all was well in the sky realm. However, even in the most peaceful of times, the most serene of places, there are souls that are riddled with misfortune.

* * *

It was the day that the twelve-year-olds met their loftwings. Most were filled with jovial excitement, most of them awaiting flight with eager anticipation.

However, one of the children was nowhere to be found.

A girl with silky blonde hair called his name worriedly. _Where is he?_ She had thought that he would be the most excited for this, and would actually wake up early for once to be first in line.

But all of the others were gathered, and he was no where to be seen. _Maybe he's still asleep?_

Yes, that was it, the girl decided. Her childhood friend could sleep in on the best of days. He was always _so_ tired that it was funny.

"Zelda! What are you doing?" the other children called as she ran off.

She simply replied that she was going to find her friend, before continuing on her way.

So the girl made her way to the knight academy, where her friend slept. Fortunately, it wasn't a long walk, but even if it was on the other side of the island, she would still look for him. After all, he would do the same for her.

So, after entering the academy and turning through the halls, she knocked on his door and called his name.

There was no reply. _Strange._

She opened the door, and to her great astonishment, the room was empty, the bed neatly made. That was an even stranger occurrence. Her friend's room was usually untidy, with homework and books strewn across the floor. Now, however, the room was quite clean.

"Where did you go…?" Zelda mumbled, irritated. The ceremony wasn't until later in the afternoon, so she still had enough time to look for him. If she didn't find him, she supposed she would have to go without him.

So Zelda's next stop was the bazaar. She asked all of the merchants, even working up the courage to ask the creepy fortune teller.

No one had seen him.

She checked the plaza, hoping that maybe he had fallen asleep there during a late night walk.

He was nowhere to be found.

She even checked the waterfall, a place where, with a suitable amount of sky knights perched on the stepping rocks to catch any child stupid enough to swim off the edge, was a wonderful place to spend the hot days of summer.

The boy wasn't there, either! Zelda didn't know where else to check, and was quickly losing hope in finding him in time.

 _Unless…_ Zelda felt sickened and scared. There was one other place he could be, so long as he was still in Skyloft and not somehow in another of the sky colonies.

It was a terrifying place to most everyone else, but occasionally her friend would vanish for awhile and state that he had been _there_. No one ever believed him, but maybe… maybe he _was_?

So Zelda followed the path to the place she had believed would be the last place she would ever go - because she would be buried there when she died, of course.

 _The graveyard._

When she reached it, she was surprised by its unique beauty. Colorful plants and flowers sprouted between graves, ivy creeping up the gravestones and highlighting the names.

She practically tiptoed through the spiritual place. She could tell there were many emotions that had been felt here - sadness and fear, of course, but also the joy of the dead who could once again reunite with their loved ones.

She nearly gasped as she saw the boy she had been looking for.

His deep golden hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled. He sat before two gravestones, his normally bright blue eyes dulled and deadened as they glanced between the two gravestones before him.

"...Link?" Zelda asked quietly, attempting not to startle him.

"Hullo, Zel," he replied absently.

Zelda inched slowly to stand beside him, so she could properly read the names on the graves, and immediately regretted it.

" _Here lies Lark Rioshi, a loving son, husband, and father. A dedicated knight right up to the very end, he will forever be remembered for his selfless sacrifice to save us all. May he rest in peace."_

The gravestone beside it had a similar message engraved in the rock.

" _Here lies Kora Rioshi, a loving daughter, wife, and mother. She will be remembered for her steady courage, even in the darkness of a fatal illness. May she rest in peace."_

Zelda shook off her sorrow. "Link, it's time for the ceremony."

"I know," he replied plainly.

"Do you _not_ want to ride a loftwing?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Yes."

Zelda was even more confused. _How could he not want to?_ "Why?"

" _Flying_ , on a _loftwing_ ," he began firmly, "killed Pa."

Zelda shook her head quickly, feeling horror come over her. "No, the monsters-"

"-knocked him off his loftwing," Link interrupted, "and sent him falling to his death." Link seemed to have put a lot of thought into this, but Zelda still couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to _fly_.

"You don't have to fly the loftwing right away," Zelda suggested. "I'm sure that Father will understand."

Link pulled his knees to his chest, his eyes shut tightly as if holding back tears. "But..." he began in a whisper, "even if I didn't ride the loftwing at first, I would still feel bad. Loftwings are meant to fly. Everyone else is ready for that right away. It should just choose someone else. I'm not worthy."

Zelda frowned and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Link, even if you _never_ ride your loftwing, I'm sure it would never want to choose _anyone_ else!"

Link looked at her, his eyes red and puffy, despite him having not cried while Zelda was there. He had probably cried a lot before she had gotten here.

"...Why?" he asked quietly.

Zelda smiled. "Because you're kind, goofy, and happy - _most_ of the time, anyway. You're strong in your own way, and smart when you want to be. But more than anything, you're as brave as can be!"

Link smiled slightly, and rubbed at his eyes. "You mean it?"

Zelda punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Best friends don't lie to each other, silly!"

Link nodded and stood up, his face set with determination, though with the slightest bit of hesitation. "...Okay. I'll come."

Zelda stood, but Link didn't let her take a single step before he trapped her in a hug. "Thank you, Zelda."

Zelda pulled away and smiled brightly. "That's what friends are for! You don't need to thank me!"

Link shook his head. "No, I do! I have to repay you _somehow_!"

Zelda shook her own head vigorously. "No! Friends don't repay friends! If they did, you would be _rich_ by now!"

Link rolled his eyes with a smile. "If you say so, Zel."

* * *

Link was a nervous wreck as they walked to the Isle of the Goddess. Even though he agreed to meet his loftwing, he feared what the loftwing would do. Would it look at him with disappointment, because its partner was a boy too afraid to _look_ at the cloud barrier yet, let alone fly _above_ it?

Luckily, it was a long walk, so Link had plenty of time to gather his confidence before he joined the others. He and Zelda walked in silence, but that was okay. He was sure that Zelda understood he wasn't willing to talk at the moment, and she was always patient with him.

Despite the silence, it didn't seem long before they reached the statue.

There were far more children of age twelve present than were actually native to Skyloft. After all, it was tradition that even those of other sky colonies met their loftwings beneath the Statue of the Goddess, and there were _many_ other colonies out there.

Before the children stood Headmaster Gaepora. Luckily, Link and Zelda had made it just in time, as it seemed that the headmaster was just about to begin his speech.

"Welcome!" Gaepora greeted, silencing the children. "Today you are here to meet your loftwings! I am sure you are all excited, and I know that many of you have a very short attention span." The adults who had come to see their children meet their loftwings chuckled. Gaepora _himself_ looked around the crowd and, when his eyes landed on Link, he winked.

 _Hey! That's not true!_ Link protested. He didn't have a short attention span. He was just _really_ tired all the time!

A yawn forced its way out of his throat, and Link held back a groan. The headmaster's gaze carried on to the rest of the audience, but not without a chuckle. _Why does everyone assume that yawning is caused by_ boredom _?_

"I will call your names one by one," Gaepora said. "You will be given a whistle. Your loftwing will fly from wherever it is to finally meet you. Understood?"

"Understood, Headmaster Gaepora," the students and guests chimed.

"Good." Gaepora unfurled a scroll. "First is…" Gaepora smiled a bit brighter. "Zelda Kaepora."

Zelda nudged Link, jolting his eyes to her. "Wish me luck!" Zelda said with a wide grin.

Link nodded with a small smile of his own. _You won't need it._ Zelda was so good at everything she did. Link was sure she would be able to leap right onto her loftwing and soar as close to the cloud barrier as possible. That was the sort of person she was, after all. She was a prodigy, extremely well-read, kind (when she wanted to be), but also mischievous. Link could recall stories of her poor father dealing with constant pranks and innocent remlit eyes.

 _That girl could get away with_ anything _._ Link chuckled as she grabbed a wooden whistle from her father. Some did the ceremony by simply whistling, but there were so many that couldn't whistle that they made wooden whistles for everyone each year that the kids could use until they learned how to do so themselves.

Zelda held the whistle to her lips and blew. _I wonder how the loftwings know which child is which,_ Link mused as a caw sounded. _Though the whistles sound slightly different, there's no way the loftwings can tell the difference by sound alone._

A loftwing of a deep lilac and blue swooped down from the sky as if out of nowhere, before landing gracefully in front of Zelda. _That's a good match right there._ After all, the bird had a majestic, regal air to it, as well as an aura of confidence. _Just like Zel._

"Groose Oren," Headmaster Gaepora called after the crowd applauded politely. Zelda stepped to the side, the loftwing following her. To Link's surprise, Zelda looked… _nervous._

 _Weird._

Groose was a tall, bulky sort of kid with, in Link's opinion, a very stupid hairstyle. But hey, to each their own. And if Link said that to the boy's face, he would get beat up again. _Not a fun pastime - for me, anyway._

When Groose blew the whistle, a loftwing of dark navy greeted him.

This continued for a while, most of the children being ones Link didn't know. He dreaded the calling of his name, but…

"Midnah Harkin!"

That girl was the second to last on the list. She blew the whistle, and a loftwing with sunset colored wings greeted her. She walked to mingle with the others, the loftwing following.

"And finally," Gaepora called, "Link Rioshi!"

Link swallowed. _I hope this loftwing isn't offended._ Link _really_ didn't want to fly. Well… he did. He _really_ did. But he didn't want to risk it. _That's how Father died._ If his father had been firing arrows from a nearby island, safe on the ground, or _anything_ like that, Link wouldn't be all alone.

 _At least,_ Link thought as he approached Gaepora, _I have Zelda._

Link's hand paused right before it touched the whistle.

"Link?" Gaepora seemed confused.

Something strange came over Link. A peculiar feeling that said that using the whistle would be improper for this particular ceremony. For some reason, he felt the need to do it the _right_ way.

So he shook his head to Gaepora Link put his fingers to his lips and blew. The volume of the whistle was astounding - especially because Link had rarely whistled at _all_ since the death of his father a mere few years before.

Instead of the normal loftwing cry, this one sounded much more magnificent, shocking Link to the core. It struck him with... _familiarity_ , though Link didn't know why.

The cry made him _want_ to fly. To _want_ to drift lazily among the clouds. Not only that - it made him feel the _need_ to do so. Like a promise long forgotten, but the will to fulfill it yet remained.

Crimson wings soon accompanied the call, and the largest loftwing Link had ever seen landed before him.

When Link's eyes met its, Link immediately felt a connection.

" _I have long awaited this moment,"_ the loftwing's golden eyes seemed to say.

When Link's hand touched the magnificent beast's beak, he knew that he could say the same, though he did not know why.

He also knew what he needed to do. The loftwing _also_ seemed to know exactly what that was.

The crimson bird crouched down, and Link mounted its back. He couldn't hear the cries of "Wait!" and "Stop!" shouted by the suddenly worried Gaepora.

Link held tight to the bird's scruff, and the loftwing beat its regal wings. As they hit the air, Link felt _alive._ For the first time in years, he felt he could just lie there and, for the first time in forever, be swept away in a peaceful sleep.

The loftwing swept around the island, its rider seeming hardly a hindrance to its speed. After all, unbeknownst to the boy, this loftwing owed this boy more than he could ever know.

The boy laughed as the loftwing swooped downward, not the dark fear that he had expected. Instead, he felt a feeling so full of wonder and freedom, and Link realized that there had been a weight on his chest, before - every time he saw the edge of the island, a fear gripped his heart.

Not anymore.

The loftwing knew that this boy and his master from thousands of years before were one and the same. The bird knew that this boy would suffer far more than had already come to pass. But for now, the bird would be the hero's crimson feathered hope.

The winged beast cared not that someday they would have to be separated once again. After all, the crimson loftwing had been promised, long ago, a day when a spirit appeared to it.

 _Though we have been parted by time and distance, my spirit will always_ _be with you._

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **I hope that was a satisfying ending. Skyward Sword is one of my favorite Zelda games. Actually, I don't have a favorite. But I think that Skyward Sword's story is more... _in depth_ than those that came before it. And, of course, they gave Link a better character. They gave him expressions! Woah! Breath of the Wild is great and all, but I think that each of the Zelda games has its own beauty. BoTW is a story about depression, darkness, and the feeling of all being lost. Twilight Princess is a story of confusion and mystery. Majora's Mask is a story of chaos and disorder. Ocarina of Time is a story of being dragged into an adventure, with not a clue of what lies ahead... not unlike BoTW, actually. That's just a few of the games! But what I like about Skyward Sword is that it is a story about innocence, hope, and new beginnings - the dawn of a new era. All the Zelda games are beautiful. But Skyward Sword has its own unique feel that makes it all the more endearing.**

 **This is the first non one shot story I have _ever_ completed. I have written other stories (Zelda and original, of course (the fan fiction never published, so don't go looking for it)), but none of them have ever made it to a completed state. So I'd say that's a milestone for me! **

**Anyway, moving on from seriousness (when did I become such a poet?). As you may have noticed (or may not have noticed), I changed the cover. That's a picture I drew a few months ago (based from a reference, because I can't draw without one). I need to draw more for my other stories. I thought it was fitting that the first story I complete is the first to get its own cover.**

 **Shout out to Lady Selan - she took the time to catch mistakes in all three of the previous chapters! Once again, thank you!**

 **If you have any ideas for other short stories, feel free to give one! I will reply to all current reviews on the last chapter right here, but the ones written after this is published I will PM. I apologize if there are guests that wish to be replied to!**

 **REPLIES!**

 **Lady Selan: I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! I've been working on my writing for a few years, and I've been improving by leaps and bounds! I recently looked at work from about a year ago, and _boy_ did it suck. All of the things you mentioned are actually things that I've believed I've been struggling with, so it is a bit of a "wow, really?!" moment to hear... well, _read_ those compliments! I fixed all the grammar/typos that you pointed out, and once again (or is it twice again?), thank you for pointing them out! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that my writing was found appealing! :D**

 **bladeofthebookworms: I'm glad you liked it! This story was actually a bit more difficult to write, because I always use a bit of humor. I'm sure that I did make things a bit too humorous in some spots. Oh well. What can I say? Torturing Link is fun. ;) ANYWAY, thank you once again for your support! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Oracle of Hylia: It was a bit more difficult to write, as I _suck_ at romance. But if you think that I managed, then I must have triumphed! About the one shots... I will see what I can do! I'm already thinking of some ideas for Hylink one shots, so keep an eye out!**

 **Thank you all for your support! I know there are some silent readers out there. I CAN SEE YOU! Well, in a figurative sense. I know you're there! But if you're uncomfortable reviewing, that's fine! I felt the same way at one point. Silent support is great too! But if you can, do review! I love hearing feedback!**

 ***Finger guns* Stay cool, y'all.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Ari**


End file.
